Hold Me
by oneapotheosis
Summary: Henry takes care of his wife after a long day. Fluff and stuff.


**A/N:** Hey guys, this was originally fuelled by a tumblr prompt, then I felt like some fluffy fluff. It's pointless, and a bit sappy. I'm still on struggle street for ye olde writing, and everything feels like a grind. Hope y'all enjoy, let me know what you think. Ta!

* * *

 **Hold Me**

Feet aching, and migraine threatening to develop, Elizabeth McCord was at the end of a long day; No longer than usual, but today was taking a particular toll on her body. She wanted nothing more than to discard all remnants of the day from her body, and crawl under the covers. It was late, Henry and the kids would've eaten already and be long in bed.

Henry McCord knew just how hard his wife worked, and nothing pleased him more than pampering her after a taxing day at work. He moved to greet her, hearing the front door open and then close, quickly placing glasses and a bottle of wine on the breakfast table. Her face was jaded, and although her tired eyes lit up when she saw him, the fatigue was clear in her posture. Even with the weight of the world on her shoulders, she was still beautiful to him, emanating the glow that nothing could ever dim. She smiled gently, letting him take her bag and coat, before embracing and kissing her softly.

"Hi." He whispered against her lips.

"Hey. I thought you'd be in bed."

He nodded. "I missed you, and I wanted to see you. And I cooked." He grinned, running his warm hands up and down her biceps. Her eyes brightened at the mention of food, and she followed him eagerly.

Pulling a chair out, he gestured for her to sit, handing her a glass of wine which she took a long, deserved sip from. He watched her eat, the soft hums and moans of appreciation making him smile. When she was finished eating, he led her upstairs to their bedroom, where the scent of sandalwood candles wafted pleasantly. Standing behind her, he squeezed her shoulders, releasing some of the tension she held.

"Take a bath with me." He whispered in her ear, feeling the hairs on her neck raise at the hot puffs of breath. She nodded willingly.

He peeled her clothing off, undressing her piece by piece, and she let him, to tired to argue. Sometimes she just needed her husband to take care of her. Guiding her to the hot bath tub, they sank down into the steaming water, inhaling the soft aromas cast through the ensuite. She leaned back and into his chest, letting her eyes slip closed, and the weight of the day begin to melt from her exhausted form. His strong hands felt like heaven as he kneaded her taught, strained muscles. He touched her soft skin all over, washing her body with upmost care and respect. He worshipped her, placing his soft lips against the flesh of her neck in tender kisses. The softest sigh escaped her, and he wondered if she'd fallen asleep in his arms, when she turned to him with a lazy smile.

"I love you so much." She mumbled.

Slinking his arms tighter around her middle, he pulled her close, inhaling the scent of her hair. They'd not spoken many words, but the actions were so familiar, words were no longer necessary. Henry could feel the water rapidly cooling, and he didn't want to wait for her to chill. They dressed in the quiet familiarity of one another's presence, but Henry was not finished with her.

"Tank top off, and lay on your stomach, please." He murmured, his back turned to her as he rubbed moisturising cream onto his hands.

She lay flat on the bed, waiting for him to return. With her head resting against the pillow, she sighed in content. Her head already felt clearer. She smiled go herself, feeling the mattress dip as he joined her, straddling her hips and placing his warm, soft hands against her shoulders. She moaned in relief as he began to squeeze and kneed her again. Unable to resist, he bent, placing his lips against the back of her neck as he moved. His hands roamed, releasing the tight knots formed in her musculature from long, taxing hours of work. Cupping her ribs, he felt her slow, deep breaths. As his hands wandered lower, he ghosted them with his lips, inhaling her scent. Although he was unable to keep his kisses from her body, there was nothing sexual about it – he cherish ed and cared for her body when she often neglected it. Elizabeth felt herself slipping, almost falling asleep at times. She loved this man, more than life itself and only hoped that he knew it, every single day.

"Roll over." He breathed into her ear, pushing her hair aside to do so. When she turned, her eyes fluttered open again to meet his. He met her adoring smile, placing another kiss to her forehead. Taking her hands, he kissed her palms, rubbing the tension from them with his own. He payed special attention to her abdomen, rubbing her hips and kissing her belly where she'd carried each of their children. He traced the lines which she hated, and he adored, for they were evidence of their shared life. Crawling back upwards, touching her lips with his, he whispered again. "Ready for sleep, my love?"

She nodded, her eyes low and heavy with fatigue. Slipping on her top, she climbed into his arms, protected by the heavy blanket and the persistent call of night. "I love you. Hold me." She mumbled, before succumbing to the deep pull of sleep. Content with a job well done, Henry was able to let himself slip into oblivion, where they shared dreams of one another and of simpler times.


End file.
